nothingherethatsspecialfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sims Wiki's SUPER-CRAZY-MEGA-ULTRA-HAPPY-APRIL-LAWN-GNOME-ISSUE of the newsletter
SURPRISE! By Woganhemlock The super secret surprise was announced on the 5th of April. EA announced the arrival of a new expansion for the sims. ''Th''e Sims 3: Generations was announced to be the fourth expansion pack for The Sims 3. While many features are not yet known, it has been confirmed that: *Teen Sims can pull pranks and will have a prom night *Adults can have a mid-life crisis *Children can have imaginary friends *There will be family videos *Two new traits: Rebellious and Nurturing *A new career: Day Care profession *Body hair for Sims *Return of memories *New party types, such as graduation partes and bachelor/bachelorette party There is also new items which will be included: *Tree houses *Spiral staircases *New playground equipment *Water Slip-N-Sildes *Bunk beds As the expansion draws nearer, more will be known. EA has announced a release date of the 31st of May for North America, and 1st of June for Europe. Month Review *Auto-welcome tools and default userpages have some added stuff. *New UTC clock on top right corner of the page. *IRC channel has moved from #the_sims to #wikia_sims. *3 new administrators. *Bleeh, an administrator, returned. User Opinions Question: sorumLopes isum, isum isum sorumLopes isum, isum isum sorumLopes isum, isum isum sorumLopes isum, isum isum sorumLopes isum, isum isum sorumLopes isum, isum isum sorumLopes isum, isum isum sorumLopes isum, isum isum sorumLopes isum, isum isum sorumLopes isum, isum isum sorumLopes isum, isum isum sorum? unilinky (IRC user) said: sorumLopes isum, isum isum sorumLopes isum, isum isum sorumLopes isum, isum isum sorumLopes isum, isum isum sorumLopes isum, isum isum sorumLopes isum, isum isum sorumLopes isum, isum isum sorumLopes isum, isum isum sorumLopes isum, isum isum sorumLopes isum, isum isum sorumLopes isum, isum isum sorum Steve (IRC user) said: isum isum sorumLopes isumisum isum sorumLopes isum. GEORGIEGIBBONS said isum isum sorumLopes isum Interview with new admin: Guilherme Guerreiro Congrats! How does it feel Guilherme? Well, I feel very happy for it, and rewarded because people got the consensus that I would become an admin. Yet I feel more responsible about maintaining the peace among users, because that's one of my new functions now, and I should fufill it, that's also one of the new feelings, I have now objectives to fulfill and I should take part in almost every discussions to become aware of my wiki's events now. In spite of having many new responsibilities, I feel very good for it and I hope my job satisfies the community. Do you have any ideas on how to fix things and improve others? Oh I haven't got many ideas to fix issues on Sims Wiki, and that's why I will try to participate in discussions more often to be aware of what's happening. Although, I have some ideas to improve new articles, especially when it comes to the ones regarding The Sims Medieval game, I'm thinking in creating a "List of Buffs" article and many more!!! That's awesome! Is The Sims Wiki, in your opinion, the best The Sims Encyclopedia? YES!!!! It's for sure the best Sims Encyclopedia!!! It has many excellent articles and it's for sure a very creative one, that's the reason ^^! Thanks for your time! Any last words? Auror's Take: Will it blend? isum isum sorumLopes isumisum isum sorumLopes isumisum isum sorumLopes isumisum isum sorumLopes isumisum isum sorumLopes isumisum isum sorumLopes isumisum isum sorumLopes isumisum isum sorumLopes isumisum isum sorumLopes isumisum isum sorumLopes isumisum isum sorumLopes isumisum isum sorumLopes isumisum isum sorumLopes isumisum isum sorumLopes isumisum isum sorumLopes isumisum isum sorumLopes isum New Newsletter Icon Our current Newsletter header and icon look quite dated, and we'd like to get a new one. If you're interested in creating a new header for future Newsletters, post your header designs here and they may be used in future Newsletters, or featured in a newsletter logo and header contest! From The Editor T'''his newsletter doesn't write itself! Anyone who is willing to contribute ideas or articles should do so; you will be given credit for your contributions, and they stand a good chance of being included on the next Newsletter. We also need column writers; who write one thing about a certain topic once each month. We would like to welcome Auror to the Newsletter team, who from now will write the Auror's Take column. We have an opening for a column called '''The Mod and More, which deals with mods and fan created objects, and we ask any modders to contact BobNewbie for more information. Along with a new column writer, we would like to include one or two more members of the community to write for us, making us a 4-5 member journalism team. This team will communicate via e-mail and IRC to bring the community the best possible newsletter each month. The Sims Wiki Newsletter would also like to remind you of how fun it actually is to write for The Newsletter. We plan on growing and adding a whole ton of new things, from new game reviews by regular users, to in-depth articles concerning Wikia's changes and how they effect users. For now, growth is extremely limited, and we ask for as many possible users to apply to join. If there's something you think we missed, tell us about it and we'll do our best to include it. - Happy Simming and editing! |} Mid-March Update|User blog:LostInRiverview/New Staff and IRC Channel Move New Staff and IRC Channel News}} __NOEDITSECTION__